Thirty Quick Kisses
by vally27
Summary: I just felt like doing this, no tie to the LJ community. So don't bother me about it.
1. Theme 10: The Number Ten

Hmm, well my friend is doing fanarts of Akoaiji and Fubuki for me from my main project if in exchange I do a 30 kisses thing for shikaino, so I decided to give it a shot.

* * *

Theme 10: The Number Ten

Rating: E-10 for everyone above ten... I guess... That's what E-10 means... right?

Genre: Humor/FLUFFINESS!

Shikamaru sighed for the tenth time as Ino yelled at him, leaning on the bag he had brought with him from home as he laid atop his favorite hill. What she was yelling about, he had no idea. He had blocked her out long ago. When the vein on her forehead threatened to pop he locked eyes with her. Her words no longer sounded like a buzz of an annoying insect.

"Shikamaru! This is the tenth time you were late for a meeting with Chouji and I! What is your problem?" Ino growled.

Shikamaru let a lopsided smile overtake his lips, "So that is the point of the whole tirade, you're so troublesome Ino."

He reached into the bag he had with him and threw something at her. Ino caught it easily in both hands and looked at him strangely.

"That's what I was working on, the reason I've been late," Shikamaru drawled on, moving his vision onto the clouds in the sky.

She looked down at what she had caught in her hand and frowned thoughtfully.

"It's a ball," Ino said in a confused tone.

"Open it, screw the top half off." Shikamaru said plainly, his eyes never leaving the sky.

Ino did as she was told and gasped a bit in surprise. Inside, there was a carved flower, ten intricately carved petals. It was beautiful. She lifted it out of the ball casing and looked at it in surprise and awe.

"It's made from deer antlers, my dad helped me out... It's supposed to be a tradition in my family to carve something for a person," Shikamaru said, though it was if he was choosing his words carefully.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Why did you give it to me?"

"You fit the profile for the tradition," Shikamaru answered carefully.

"Damn it Shikamaru! What is the tradition?" Ino yelled exasperated.

Shikamaru pulled her down to sit next to him, "First of all Ino, calm down."

Ino just blushed, the sudden closeness was something a bit strange to her, but she felt comfortable.

Shikamaru then turned his face, brought it closer to hers, causing Ino's face to glow an even deeper crimson.

"Second, the tradition is to give something carved from deer antlers to someone you care for," Shikamaru murmured, his coal eyes, locking with Ino's blue ones.

First confusion was present in her eyes, but then came understanding, and with that shock and a tightening of chest. Shikamaru smirked slightly and pressed his lips to hers quickly and then got up, grabbed his bag and walked away. When Ino finally registered what had happened she shot up to her feet.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!!" She shreiked at the top of her lungs as she took off after the laughing deer herder.

* * *

A/N: XD Wow... That was fun! Oh, and I'm using the ruler for the first time ever... eh, it's an okay thing, not that hard to use.

Hehe... SOON I SHALL HAVE FUBUKI AND AKOAIJI FANART!! -squee-

_Vally27_


	2. Theme 17: KHz

This one just smacked me in the face right after finishing chapter one.

* * *

Theme 17: KHz (Kilohertz)

Rating: E For Everyone

Genre: Family/Comfort

* * *

Shikamaru began drawing a diagram on the board as he started his new lecture on jutsu that could incapacitate others to the students at their desks behind him.

"Can any one tell me how we judge how good a sound jutsu is?" He asked turning to the class after his jutsu lecture was done.

One of the shorter children raised his hand, and Shikamaru smiled and nodded in his direction. The young boy stood up at being acknowledge, blond hair up in a spiky ponytail.

He smiled excitedly and answered, "Hertz."

Shikamaru nodded, "Good job Asuma. But can you tell me what a very strong sound jutsu would likely be measured in?"

"Kilohertz," Asuma answered almost automatically.

Shikamaru smiled, "Good."

When class was over an done with Asuma ran excitedly up to his father and tackled him down. Shikamaru fell down, chuckling at the grinning boy atop him.

"Are you proud daddy?" He asked bouncing slightly in excitement.

"I'm very proud," He said sitting up and hugging his son, ruffling his hair in a kind manner.

Asuma's grin dissipated a bit and Shikamaru frowned, "What's wrong son?"

"Do you think mom would be proud?" He asked quietly.

Shikamaru's eyes grew soft as he stood up holding his son. He stared at the last picture he, Ino, and Asuma had taken together before her disappearance.

Strength flowed through him as he ruffled his son's hair again, "I'm sure she would be ecstatic and proud wherever she is."

Asuma smiled and held tighter to his daddy, even as a woman who had been missing for two years limped to the gates of the grand ninja village.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to extend this probably over two themes if not three.


	3. Theme 2: News

Geh, I'm on a roll today! XD

* * *

Theme 2: News/Letter

Rating: E For Everyone

Genre: Romance/Reunion

* * *

Shikamaru had just put Asuma down to sleep after a thunder storm had started, and peircing rain was pelting hard against the windows when a knock at the door came. He blinked and wonder who it could be as he walked over to the door. He opened it up and a masked ANBU stood there, definitely an interrogator, her stance said it all, and definitely a woman. She had a cloak to protect for rain, but it really did little. Her hair was covered by the cloak hood.

"Do you need something mam?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"I have news about your wife," The ANBU said gruffly through her mask.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he stepped aside to let the kunoichi in. She stepped in gracefully and he shut the door, leaving the howling storm outside.

He turned around, "Do you want me to get your cloak?"

The kunoichi nodded wordlessly and turned around untying the string that held her cloak on. Shikamaru stepped forward and took her cloak, but stood stock still as golden hair fell down the woman's back.

Shikamaru's voice quavered as he spoke, "I-Ino?"

The woman turned around and took off her mask, eyes shining with tears of joy, "Yes Shika?"

Shikamaru had no words to say, he just held his wife tight in his arms for the first time in two years. Ino smiled and returned the hug fiercely.

"It's good to be home," She said quietly.

A loud yell then made the presence of Asuma known as he ran and glomped his mother. Ino giggled and ruffled her child's hair.

"Hey there, how's my little prince?" Ino asked softly.

Asuma just sobbed quietly as he grinned up at his mother. The small family finally reunited.

* * *

A/N: And there is the second part will there be a third? Check back in a half hour. XD


	4. Theme 24: Good Night

The last installment of the three part theme mini story.

* * *

Theme 24: Good Night

Rating: T For Teens

Genre: Romance/Family

* * *

Ino tucked in her son lovingly for the first time in two years and smiled.

"Good night Asuma," She whispered.

She got up to leave, but trembling hands clamped around her hand. She looked back to see a tearful young boy.

"Momma, do you promise to be there in the morning?" He asked softly.

Ino leaned down and hugged her son, "Yes, I promise."

Asuma smiled and let go off his mother, curling up happily, "Love you mommy."

Ino smiled and ruffled his hair before walking out. She walked down to the living room where Shikamaru had prepared a small dinner for her to eat. She walked over and smiled at him, sitting down to eat.

"I'm going to take a shower," Shikamaru told her as he pecked her lips and walked away.

Ino nodded and smiled deviously, coming up with a plan as Shikamaru showered. She finished eating and cleaned her plate, before walking to her room quickly and looking through her drawers. She smiled, Shikamaru had kept everything ready for her to come back. She put on a nightie and waited for her husband. When SHikamaru came out in a towel it appeared that Ino was sleeping snugly.

"Good night my angel," He whispered kissing her forehead.

When a hand shot out and pulled him down, his towel falling carelessly to the ground he gasped.

Ino giggled and kissed him roughly, "Oh honey, we are not sleeping tonight, not if I can help it."

Shikamaru just chuckled lowly, "That's fine with me."

* * *

A/N: XD I love that ending... If you love it too... REVIEW! XD


	5. Theme 18: Say Ahh

Meh, Listen, I apoligize or whatever for any rules I may be breaking, I have no idea how the thirty kisses community works I am just doing this for some pictures.

* * *

Theme 18: "Say Ahh."

Rating: E

Genre: Care/Fluff

Shikamaru was angry.

It was the days of transition between summer and fall, and he had gotten sick. Not only that but his mother had kicked him out of the house the day before, saying 'You are a jounin now, get off your lazy ass and get your own house!'

So now here he was, practically frying alive due to a fever and much too proud to ask for help. He staggered down the street and people looked at him with disgust, thinking he was just some drunkard. He looked back at those people with what he thought was a glare, buit he wasn't completely sure anymore. He didn't know where he was going and he felt his eyesight failing him. Everything was becoming blobs as he stumbled along.

Suddenly he heard a yell, but it sounded faraway or as if he was underwater and they were shouting to him. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His vision faded to black, right as a blob of purple, yellow, and peach appeared before him. Shikamaru closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

--

Shikamaru finally became self-aware again as he groaned in pain. His head throbbed and he let out a low curse as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at a slightly familiar blue ceiling. He turned his throbbing head ever so slightly and sought out any living being.

Instead his eyes came to focus on a picture on a nearby desk. It was one of his genin team. He smiled softly, the throbbing of his head subsiding slowly. He carefully sat up, feeling a bit dizzy and looked around, finally recognizing the room.

_'Ino...'_ He thought as he stood up prudently, testing his footing.

He shivered a bit as cold air hit him, and looking down he discovered he was naked from the waist up. He was standing only in his boxers. Heat attacked his cheeks as blood flowed quickly, giving his tan skin a rosy glow. He heard the door open behind him and he whipped around. Suddenly his head felt light and he fell to the ground.

A shadow was cast over him as his head whirled, unable to even tell what direction was up he just watched a face come into focus. It was Ino, and she was scowling.

_"What are you doing you idiot?"_ Her voice sounded gargled and faraway.

"I-Ino," He managed to gasp out as a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

His voice must of sounded stressed because Ino's scowl was replaced with a look of worry. Shikamaru vaguely felt arms pulling his thin frame up and onto the soft bed again. He felt something tilted to his lips, but it was as if his energy was zapped, he couldn't open his mouth. And as a result the liquid ran down his chin.

_"Say ahh,"_ It sounded like a whisper against the loud booming noises of his mind.

He tried to open his mouth but he just felt even more tired. His eyes were flitting closed and he heard something shifting, a weight suddenly next to him. Then there was soft breathing next to his face. His eyes failed him once again and he could not see at all, but he was comfortedby Ino's apparent prescence, but when he felt soft lips pressed to his he nearly yelled in surprise. But then liquid was pushed into his mouth he instinctively gulped it down and the lips moved away.

Shikamaru sighed softly, the nausea leaving and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. A blushing blonde sitting over her ward, trying to save her mind from contemplating the softness of the sick boy's lips. SHe suddenly stood up and ran to get mouthwash.

Reluctantly rinsing her mouth, not wanting to have to deal with the flu.


	6. Theme 6: Space Between Dream and Reality

Theme 6: The Space Between Dreams and Reality

Rating: E-10

Genre: Comfort/Humor

And throughout the week that Shikamaru lied there in Ino's bed. Drifting in and out of his dream world and the real world he noticed something. A plane that was in-between. A bright light where he could see all of his dead friends. They smiled and called to him, trying to get himto come toward the light. He smiled and began to drift over. He was about to touch the light when Ino's voice rang out in worry.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru?! SHIKA!"

He tore his vision away and suddenly everything turned black. He looked back and yelled in fright. Gone were his friend and demons stood in their places. They reached out to grab him and he ran. He ran until his legs gave out, the demons were almost upon him when he opened his eyes and screamed.

Ino was clutching onto his quivering form and kissed his brow and rubbed his back to soothe him. Shikamaru eventually calmed down and then stared at the blonde girl rocking his head gently.

His eyes told of the total seriousness of what he was about to say. Ino felt her heart speed up, she knew it was about the kiss.

Well... She wasn't wrong...

"Why did you force feed me without a warning?! I could of choked!"

Ino cursed at the boy and threw a wet towel in his face before getting up and stomping away.


	7. Theme 12: In a Good Mood

Theme 12: In a Good Mood

Rating:T-M (I don't know... I'm thinking the second one though.)

Genre: Romance/Teasing

Shikamaru chuckled as he took the wet towel off his face and stood, only feeling the faintest amount of illness in his body. He walked after the angry blonde, bent on putting her in a good mood, and whirled her around. Her face was flushed with anger as he pinned her to the wall. But when she noticed the tall, tanned, coal-eyed man was coming closer, his body blocking off any escape, her flush was now due to embarrassment. Shikamaru inched his face down reveling in her flushing expression. His hand went down from her sides,no longer blocking her escape. He took her wrists into his hands gently and she flush calmed a bit.

Right as it seemed Shikamaru was going to place his lips to hers, he moved and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Ino didn't get in a thought before she groaned in an exasperated manner. She blushed and glared at the smirking Nara.

"Ino, what was that unladylike sound?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikamaru had definitely failed his initial plan of putting her in a good mood, but was very interested in this turn of events.

Ino's eye twitched before a smirk of her own grace her soft lips, "That was a groan of frustration Shika."

She leaned up to him and bit his lip sensually, her soft hands traveling down his bare chest, pulling the waistband his boxers out teasingly, as if she were to pull them off. She then just let go and walked away right about when Shikamaru was about to lose it. He let out a low groan that was so enticing it made Ino blush. She looked back and blinked as he was not where she had left him. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall, hungry lips at her mouth.

She pushed him away to get air and panted, her face a crimson red. Shikamaru though was breathing regularly and smiling softly as he leaned forward, his baritone voice speaking quietly into her ear.

"Well Ino, I need to thank you for taking care of me, what would you like?" Shikamaru asked before he slipped her earlobe into his mouth nibbling slightly.

Ino gasped in surprise as he did, her arms wrapping around him to help steady her weak knees. She pushed him away and slumped against the wall, her blush illuminating her pale skin. She looked at Shikamaru and looked away, muttering something softly. Shikamaru kneeled down and looked at her in the eyes, silently telling her that he wanted to actually hear her.

"I would like to have you escort me to a nice restaurant," Ino said softly.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her forward, kissing her deeply, "Of course."


	8. Theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3

Theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

She knew something was wrong when she walked into the hospital room. It was tense as she looked at her future in-laws and then looked down at her lover, friend and fiancè. He smiled weakly at her, his pale guantness showing how sick he was.

"They put me on some new supplements, CD3 for the weakness of my bones since the poison was drawn out, and some other stuff." He said in a soft, almost cheerful voice.

Ino nodded, her own small smile gracing her lips as she kissed Shikamaru's forehead, but the look she got from Shikato told her everything.

Shikamaru was dying.


	9. Theme 4: Our Distance and That Person

Theme 4: Our Distance And That Person

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

Shikamaru looked ahead and was enraged. Ino was fawning over that stupid Uchiha.

_'It isn't fair,'_ he thought as he saw her get brushed off yet again.

Sasuke didn't deserve someone as beautiful as Ino, someone as brilliant as her if he did not notice that she was the best and most beautiful there is. He had had his chance when Sasuke was a traitor. He was going to pledge his heart to her. But now... He had regained his fame in Konoha after stopping a bandit raid by himself. Shikamaru was left in the dust. He felt angry tears come to his eyes as Ino kept trying to gain the Uchiha's attention. He wiped them away fiercely, and just turned around. He knew he was beat as long as the bastard Uchiha was a hero.

He felt a pang and wallked away.


	10. Theme 13: Excessive Chain

Theme 13: Excessive Chain

Rating: E-10

Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

He knew it was a chain. He knew it, because it connected every past event. Ino goes off, gets a boyfriend who doesn't give a crap about her, she gets hurt, and she runs to him for comfort. It happened excessively and he hated it.

So he was going to break the chain. He was going to tear it asunder.

He wouldn't give Ino a chance to go off. He wouldn't allow her to get a boyfriend that didn't care past her body. He would've killed himself if he would allow her to get hurt again. He made it so she didn't have to run to him for comfort.

He smiled devilishly as he broke the chain with one thing.

A tender kiss.


	11. Theme 15: Perfect Blue

Theme 15: Perfect Blue

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comfort

* * *

Ino sighed as she cooked dinner for one for the umpteenth time since her boyfriend had gone on a prolonged mission to unexplored headquarters in Sound. She just sat down to eat when a heavy knock sounded on the door to her apartment. Ino blinked in surprise and stood up opening the door carefully before reeling back at an unexpected sight.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped in surprise as said man stumbled into her flat, his clothes blood stained and dirty, his head haphazardly bandaged and his chest tightly bandaged.

Shikamaru stumbled forward toward the woman and Ino quickly caught him. Before bringing him into the apartment carefully and closing the door. She carefully undressed him, blushing deeply despite his body being covered with bruises and scrapes. This was definitely _not_ how she had thought she would see Shikamaru's naked body for the first time. She tenderly sat him down onto the edge of the bath tub and began to run the water. She helped him sit down in the tub and then leaned him back gently.

She unrolled his dirty bandages and threw them out. She gently applied water to his wounds, getting the dirt out of his wounds and off of his skin. She gently parted the hair matted with blood and grabbed some medical alcohol. She put it onto a cottonball and dabbed at the wound. Shikamaru hissed at the sting, but other then that did nothing. She then bandaged the head wound and moved onto the rest of his body. Soon enough all of Shikamaru's wound were cleaned and taken care of. Ino led the man to their bedroom and sifted through his drawers for a comfortable night shirt and some boxers.

Shikamaru gained back some real conciousness when Ino began to redress him. He took hold of the boxers and slowly struggled to put them on until Ino gently help him. He then found his smile as he felt her gentle hands present him with a shirt, he raised his arms and soon enough he was dressed as he would be any other night. Shikamaru sighed comfortably and pulled his love close. Shikamaru stared into Ino's eyes and couldn't help but feel at peace. He pulled her closer and felt her lips search for his shyly, her eyes still locked to his. In one instant he knew what he had found in his love. In the beautiful eyes of his love.

He had found the perfect blue.

He pulled Ino closer as his lips moved hungrily against hers. Whispers of 'I love you' muttered happily against her ear ashe held onto his love.

And outside in the kitchen dinner was forgotten.


	12. Theme 27: Overflow

Theme 27: Overflow

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Romance/Comfort

* * *

The sound of sudden splashing of water on the tile floor made Ino break the heated kiss. When Shikamaru looked down at her, she blushed and jerked her thumb to the tub behind them, which was overflowing. He just smirked and captured her lips in another kiss that made her forget about her bath, even when water started to pool at their feet.


	13. Theme 29: The Sound Of Waves

Theme 29: The Sound Of Waves

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

* * *

The sound of waves were the only thing Sasuke could hear besides the soft breathing of the blond haired woman resting her head on his shoulder. He would like to think that she liked him for him, that she was fascinated by the things that he had done, things that he had accomplished. He knew better though, she was here because of his looks. Not that she was vain or anything, but because she couldn't have the one she really wanted, so she settled for the one who she 'loved' from her childhood.

She tries to keep him from thinking otherwise, always fawning over stuff that he does, acting like she is completely and utterly in love with him. For a long time, he went unaware, truly believing that she loved him. That all changed the day he caught the two sharing a look, both of them looking so sad, so defeated, even though they had just captured a band of marauders that had killed almost half of a small village. At first, he wondered what the problem was, and had asked what was wrong. Instantly her faced changed, and she was happy, saying that nothing was wrong. But he saw him glare at him before walking away, and the pieces started to fall into place. Why she always preferred kissing in the dark, how she never said his name while they made love in the dark.

He knew he shouldn't let her use him like this, that he shouldn't play this game. It was hurting all of them, he could see that. Besides, he could have any girl he wanted! The problem was that he didn't want any girl, he wanted this one. So he would keep playing at this game, allowing all of them to suffer, so he could pretend that nothing was wrong.

If you didn't catch who the other man Sasuke was talking about, it was Shikamaru.


	14. Theme 19: Red

Theme 19: Red

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Fluff

* * *

There was something about making Ino's face red that greatly appealed to Shikamaru Nara. He had no clue why, but it just absolutely fascinated him to watch her porcelain face turn a deep pinkish red. Ever since they were young, he loved making her annoyed, just to see her face burn, and to hear her yell. All he truly had to do is be himself to watch her yell and rant.

However, he could have done without the hitting. That part he didn't like, at all.

That's why he was glad he found another way to make his best friend blush. He noticed how bright her face got after certain 'incidents' that happened after one or both of them were under the control of some perverted bandits, and realized that after these 'incidents' her face was much redder, and lasted much longer, then if she had been angry. Soon he started to wonder if he could do something to get these same results, but worried that she would hit ten times as hard as she normally did, as well as being way to lazy to put his plans into action.

But one day, his curiosity won over his small self preservation instinct, and his laziness, forcing him to test his little theory...

As usual, she had come to watch the clouds with him, she had just recently started watching with him. Shikamaru had decided today to show up a bit after Ino, to put his plan to action. He walked up slowly behind the blond woman and his shadow covered her as she sat on his favorite hill.

"Shikamaru, I know you're there." She said without turning toward the young man approaching her. However, this didn't stop him from stepping quickly and kneeling in fornt of her, ignoring the angry, confused, look she gave him, and kissing her as best he could.

He learned that day that she did indeed blush harder, and was delightfully surprised that her small moans were a much better reaction then her yelling and hitting. Also, he found out much later that year that she would still scream, but in a much better way.


	15. Theme 5: Ano Sa Hey You Know

Theme 5: "Ano Sa..." ("Hey You Know...")

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Fluff and Shikamaru torturing

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he woke up and started his day, even though something in his gut told him to stay home. But against his better judgment... He left his cozy apartment. He sighed as he walked up to the Hokage tower for a mission and blinked as something squelched beneath his shoe. He twitched and looked down before cursing lowly. A child called out an apology for his dog and Shikamaru growled. He continued on and crashed into a cart of rotted vegetables, the man owning the cart yelled and made him pay the complete price of all the vegetables as if they were fresh. Shikamaru twitched and just went on his way, throwing the vegetables out at the nearest dumpsite. When he finally arrived at the tower, there was only one D-rank mission. He twirled around and stalked right out the door, and in doing so crashed right into a very important Daimyo. The man yelled indignantly and threw fine rice wine upon the jounin's head. It took every shred of control not to murder the man right there.

Shikamaru just cursed under his breath and continued to walk back home. The smell of the rice wine spread out thickly in the air, women looked upon him as if he was a disgrace. Incorrectly concluding the thick smell of rice wine meant he had been drinking heavily. He heard whispers of gossip, and of names uttered for extreme drinkers. He felt like hurting someone as he just decided to hurry to his home. He landed on the front step awkwardly and fell forward, smashing his head against the door. He howled in pain and fell back onto the step holding his forehead in his hands. People walking by laughed softly and his hand twitched at his weapon pouch before getting up and reaching for his doorknob... Right as the door opened and smacked him in the head again.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shikamaru yelled, finally snapping as a small trickle of blood flowed down the front of his forehead, killer intent flowed from him as he looked vehemently upon the person who had opened his door.

But within a split second the killer intent was zapped from him. Ino stood there looking confused and also a bit scared. Shikamaru frowned and let his taut and stressed limbs become slack and he felt himself just slump slightly into a slouch.

"Sorry," Shikamaru heard his voice come out as tired and stressed, and was angry at himself for it.

He sighed in defeat, "What're you doing here Ino?"

Ino frowned and stroked his cheek, easily sensing that her boyfriend had had a very bad morning, "I came to visit you Shikamaru, I thought we could have the day off together."

Shikamaru smiled and lazily embraced the woman he loved, "Hey you know what?"

Ino smiled right back at him and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "What?"

Shikamaru buried his head in the familiar crook of Ino's neck, "I love you."


	16. Theme 11: Gardenia

Theme 11: Gardenia

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Fluff

* * *

Ino had two homes. One was the flower shop, her own special gardenia, where she cared for plants. So much easier than caring for humans. Plants never lied to you. They didn't hurt you as much as people usually did. They were safe.

But recently she had found a new home where she felt safe as well. It was a warm place with a fragrance of tea most of the time. The place could speak to her, whispering warm words.

Her second home was in Shikamaru's arms, where she had her first kisses, where her walls were torn down, where she decided to lay her heart on the line. And now she was happier then ever as she held on tight to her love.


	17. Theme 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

Theme 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Angst

* * *

He had watched her heart break countless times and watched her get hurt over and over. He wished for her to stop it, to stop shattering the already broken pieces of her heart. He wished to kiss her and never let them hurt her again... He wished to make her his own.


	18. Theme 1: Look Over Here

Theme 1: Look Over Here

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

She knew he watched her, and she knew with almost a ravenous fear that he loved her. She couldn't allow that. He was too nice a person, too nice a guy, to get mixed in with her woes and pains. To have to deal with her broken heart. So she tried to make him hate her or be disgusted by her, but she only succeeded in making his love stronger, and herself weaker and more vulnerable.

But when he gently forced her to look over at him, when he had kissed her so gently that it was as if he was breaking her... In that short pain... She was suddenly free. SH felt strong again, and she felt happy again. No longer in pain, but in pure bliss.

* * *

This is the continuation of the last chapter.


	19. Theme 3: Jolt

Theme 3: Jolt

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor/Fluff

* * *

"OW!"

Shikamaru and Ino jumped apart as their hands went up to their lips. They looked up at each other and laughed at the jolt of static electricity that had spread through their lips before moving in for another kiss. That would be a kiss they would never forget.

* * *


	20. Theme 21: Violence

Theme 21: Violence

Rating: Teen

Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

He would kill him. That's what'd he do to that damn Uchiha. He grabbed his ANBU mask and put his hair out of its telltale ponytail. He grabbed his sword and polished it, Shikamaru was smart enough that he knew exactly how to carve up the Uchiha to make it look like Seppuku. But before he could leave his apartment, arms wrapped around him. Shikamaru blinked behind his masked and lifted his mask off his face to look down at the person holding him. Ino stood there, an ugly bruise covering her cheek where Sasuke had hit her for trying to leave him.

She stroked his cheek and looked at him forlornly, "Please Shikamaru, no more violence..."

Shikamaru stared at the woman he loved and then sighed. He embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately.

"Fine... I love you Ino," Shikamaru said as he held her tightly, trying to tell her without words that he would protect her forever.

* * *


	21. Theme 8: In Our Own World

Theme 8: In Our Own Little World

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Fluff

* * *

As they laid on the hill, embracing as they watched the clouds they could not be disturbed. Even more so when the two locked lips, they were in their own little world. And they liked it that way.

* * *


	22. Theme 25: Fence

Theme 25: Fence

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

* * *

Ino smiled as she leaned against the fence of the training area, Shikamaru's lithe form barely an inch away from hers, an identical smile on his face. Their breaths mingled for a few more moments before his smile widened into a grin as he leaned down to kiss her more just as the moon was hidden by dark clouds.


	23. Theme 23: Candy

Theme 23: Candy

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor

* * *

"Shika! Give me back my candy!" Ino whined as Shikamaru playfully stole away her last piece of hard candy.

"No," Shikamaru said chuckling as he plopped it into his mouth.

Ino looked at him shocked before pouting and tackling him down in a playful gesture. Shikamaru chuckled, the candy still rolling around his mouth. Ino smirked and kissed the young man passionately, her tongue flitting across his lips. Shikamaru groaned and opened his mouth to the familiar tongue. THey kissed for a few moments more before INo just suddenly pulled back smiling slyly. Shikamaru blinked and Ino opened her mouth to reveal the piece of hard candy.

"Thanks for the candy back babe," Ino giggled as she spoke.

Shikamaru just began to laugh, running a hand through her blond locks, "That was my plan the entire time!"

Ino's eye twitched, "Pervert."

Ino got up and walked away as Shikamaru rolled over onto his stomach, "Wait baby! Come back!"


	24. Theme 14: RadioCassette Player

Theme 14: Radio-Cassette Player

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor

* * *

Shikamaru finally just threw the broken machine to the side, the cassette tape springing forward along with various tiny doohickeys as it hit the wall.

"I GIVE UP!" He yelled to no one in particular.

Ino sighed and placed her arms around he love's shoulders, planting a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, "My poor little Shika, destroying the family radio-cassette player will not score you points with my father, but I'll put in a good word."

Shikamaru just grunted in defeat.


	25. Theme 20: The Road Home

Theme 20: The Road Home

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Uhh... General?

* * *

Shikamaru grunted in pain as the surgeon stitched him up in a tent just behind the front lines of a battle, as soon as the surgeon was done he was whisked away by his best friend to a safer tent, his own and put onto some soft blankets.

"Good old Naruto," Shikamaru muttered as the blond ran back to the front.

He looked at a photo next to his blankets. The one of him kissing his beautiful fiancé.

_'It's going to be a long road home Ino, but I'll come back safe to you.'_


	26. Theme 9: Dash

A continuation of the last chapter.

* * *

Theme 9: Dash

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Romance

* * *

"THEY'RE BACK!" Someone shouted from the direction of the gates.

A woman who was resting on a bench nearby twitched. Her pale blue eyes shot open from he breath quickened as she made a mad dash for the village gates and sought out spiky pineapple hair. But she saw only her former sensei embracing with a crazy snake lady and their bipolar son. SHe looked around some more and caught a glimpse of the Hokage prospect kissing the new head of the Hyuuga clan. She frowned and her eyes turned fearfully to the body bags being marched in. There, helping carry in a body bag was her former teammate, hulking, and looking solemn, but still there was no sign of who she was looking for.

_'Oh god, what if he's solemn because Shika...'_ The woman couldn't bare to finish the thought.

She broke away from the crowd and ran to her former teammate.

"Chouji!" She called.

Chouji blinked and swiveled his view, his solemn look becoming a small smile, "Ino!"

"How are you? Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked softly as she walked alongside him and the body bag.

"I'm fine, but..." Chouji scrunched his face up in thought, "I think he's twenty bags behind me watching the procession."

Ino felt her chest become unburdened as her fears were let go. She kissed her friend's cheek and then ran back twenty bags. And there was Shikamaru, the great strategist, solemnly watching the procession, calculating that each and every body arrived well and was carefully respected. Ino dashed up behind him and hugged him fiercely. Shikamaru gasped in surprise, but smiled softly as he turned around and locked eyes with his love.

"Welcome back," Ino whispered as she kissed her love passionately.


	27. Theme 16: InvincibleUnrivaled

Theme 16: Invincible/Unrivaled

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Romance (I guess)

* * *

Shikamaru was not invincible. He was human and therefore easily broken. But he was also Shinobi, and had time and time again refused to be broken with his own fists, and so he has armor to protect the fragile mirror which is his soul, mind, and being.

Ino was not invincible. She was human and therefore easily broken. But she was also Kunoichi, and she had time and time again refused to be broken with her own fists, and so she has armor to protect the fragile mirror which is her soul, mind, and being.

Shikamaru is not unrivaled, except in two things. There will always be someone better than him, except in those two things. The first thing in which he is unrivaled is in his love for the only woman he had ever thought to be with. The second is Shougi. Sasuke did not know either when he had played against him to ask in Ino's hand in marriage. There was no way the Uchiha would ever have won.

Ino is not unrivaled, except in two things. There will always be someone better than her, except in those things. The first thing in which she is unrivaled is in her love for the only man she had ever thought to be with. The second is flower arranging. Temari did not know either when the two duked it out in a 'who would make a better wife' flower arranging competition for Shikamaru. Temari never stood a chance.

And as Ino and Shikamaru kissed, they paid no mind to invincibility or being unrivaled, only in the love they had for each other.


	28. Theme 22: Cradle

Theme 22: Cradle

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor

* * *

It's a strange, awkward, and embarrassing day, Shikamaru decides, when your mother not so subtly hints at how cute a baby would look in an old crib that had been handed down in their family. That in itself isn't strange she supposes. The strange part was when her mother out right asked when he and Ino would hurry up and give her a grandchild to put in the crib.


	29. Theme 7: Super Star

Theme 7: Super Star

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Humor/Fluff

* * *

Ino blinked as she was asked, "What is it like dating the super star of all strategists?"

Ino looked at the crowd blankly as Shikamaru walked out of his home and over to Ino. He glanced at the crowd shrugged and then kissed his girlfriend passionately in greeting. Ino suddenly pulled away and then addressed the small crowd.

"It's awesome."


	30. Theme 30: Kiss

Theme 30: Kiss

Rating: Everyone

Genre: Fluff

* * *

And in the dark as the movie and the story came to an end, the deer boy and the pig girl shared a chaste kiss, as a promise of more to come.

* * *

HAH! I FINISHED!! Hope you liked it, please review, and I'm getting FANART!!


End file.
